Hikaru
by Amberke
Summary: No other woman could take Van's heart as Hitomi did. Van continues to rule as King of Fanelia and he is pressured to find a bride or yield to naming a successor for the Kingdom. Admist all of this... the nobles of Gaea begin to fight for power...
1. Prologue

**Hikaru**

**Prologue**

The King of Fanelia proudly watched over his kingdom from the high mountains. He had gone hunting, leaving his loyal childhood friend, Merle behind in his palace. They had grown older together, and their bond had become stronger. Yet, friendship as resilient as theirs was… still could not warm the heart of this suffering royal that had lost his one and only love.

How many years passed since she disappeared into the fragments of light from the sky?

Indeed, he had been counting ever since the last time he stared deep into those green, emerald eyes that shone brighter than the most beautiful, glimmering star… counting since the last time, when he grasped the hand of the one he truly felt for, counting since the last time, when he said farewell to the one he never wanted to part from.

Fate is a twisted thing, he though to himself, for they were brought together by it, their worlds collided as if they were meant to be, but their separation tore them apart as if nothing was meant to change since she arrived the first day in Gaea.

"Can this love truly transcend worlds?" he questioned, as he grasped the light pink gem in his hand whilst its chain dangled from the side of his fingertips. It was something truly to treasure, for it meant so much to his love, yet she did not hesitate in giving it to him.

Emotions rushed through him as he heard the distant folk song of Fanelia as he made his way down the slope of the mountain. Images rushed through his mind, that of Folken, that of his Draconian mother, his father… and finally, those eyes came to haunt him once again. "Hitomi," he whispered to himself.

He fell to his knees, and droplets of his tears fell onto the floor.


	2. Mystic Moon

**Hikaru**

**Chapter One: Mystic Moon**

"Kanzaki!"

"OK, OK, OK I'm coming!"

Running through her bedroom door she bumped into him. He gave an irritated look as he peeked at his watch.

"Gosh, you are seriously slow," moaned Hitomi's 'little' brother. He was getting taller every day, and she was getting seriously annoyed by the widening gap between his and her height as he towered over her.

"I get it! I slept in, what do you expect?"

"If you really want to try out for the nationals, you really shouldn't be such a lazy fool. Besides! I have Tennis practice and you're making me late! Drive me to school, you foul, foul woman!"

"OK! I get it already!"

Clutching her large duffel bag in one hand, she threw it across her shoulder and finally, she and her brother exited the house together.

Hitomi was 19 years old by now, taller than she was since she left Fanelia. She had allowed her hair to grow and she now did her hair in plats, as her grandmother did. Indeed, she truly loved anything that could remind her of the wonderful times in the magical world, Gaea. Another change was that her distinct boyishness had diminished significantly since then, as she had become much more slender and graceful, though she still remained prone to bruises thanks to her intensive training. Ever since she had 'found' Van, _(though that term for her was definitely not appropriate as she had left her love as soon as she had discovered him), _she had no time for distractions such as that of the opposite sex and concentrated a lot on her sports. Yukari and Amano had hooked up, and so she rarely saw them. Ironically, it was her bratty brother who ended up being her closest companion, but she appreciated it more than he could ever know.

They got into the car and she started the second hand _(most probably fifth hand by the rate it was going)_ thing. Whilst driving, she admired the simple beauty of her surroundings. She saw the bridge that she and Yukari stood under so many years ago, gossiping about Amano and who he liked. Though she had been accepted for a university place, she decided to take a year out to train. The Japan athletic nationals were coming up, and she had lost most of her interest in most things except sport. The mediocre world of the once fascinating "Mystic Moon," paled in comparison with the plights and excitement she delved in since the day she arrived in Gaea.

"Oh Van…" she whispered as she began reminiscing…

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WATCH THE ROAD!"

"AHHH! I'm sorry!"


	3. Fit for a King

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Two: Fit for a king**

"The Kingdom of Fanelia that you were born to continue… wears thin as time passes. Her greatness has stood for four years already, yet the nobles are getting hungry for power. It is your duty as a king to find a suitor, my lord."

"As always, Salvador… I leave my answer answerless," Van muttered, as he polished the edge of his sword with an old cloth, sitting on the floor like a soldier rather than a real King.

"Your highness, how can you vacillate at such a difficult time? The feudal fiefs are vying for power, even the Duke of Chid is being betrothed in his young age to secure a successor."

"Do you forget who secured peace in the kingdom long ago, Salvador?"

"Surely, no one can, sire… but at the same time, you must remember your duty."

"A king has a duty to protect, not to produce ridiculous amounts of offspring."

"Dynastic duty also."

"Why must you continue to pollute me with nonsense?"

"Sire…"

"Forgive me, Salvador. I grow irritated day by day. I haven't had a decent fight in ages. When is Allen next visiting?"

"Schezar is busy with some arrangements with the Kingdom of Narla… but my lord, please… listen to this advice."

"Speak of it once more, Salvador, and I shall leave this room."

"You must listen; it is truly for the good of the country. Forget this babble of love and…"

Van slammed the door behind him and disappeared in the corridor.

"The remnants of the past haunt me day by day."

"Surely Van-sama, it cannot be as bad as it seems!" Merle hugged him tightly as Van sat in his hunting fields, watching the sun fall behind the mountains.

"But honestly, Merle, a suitor? How could I possibly commit myself to someone that I do not love. My father would never stand for it. He married a Draconian after all, shocked every person in the kingdom, and to all them, a Draconian was as 'damned' as you could get. Besides… Hitomi was really the only one who loved my wings as much as you did, Merle."

"As much as she whines, I miss her too," her ear twitched, "if anyone is fit for you, the King of Fanelia, it has to be Hitomi."

"Hah, Merle, in that case, you are the only one who can decide who I am betrothed to!"

"Of course! My opinion matters the most!" She snuggled beside him as he placed his hand over her back in a brotherly fashion.

The hues in the firmament above flared gorgeously for one moment, and then the sun disappeared from sight.

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! I haven't written a fanfic in years. Honestly! Anyway, after watching Escaflowne again, I was immediately inspired to write once again! I've given up on my "works in progress" – those written when I was about 12 or so. Hopefully my writing style is bearable to follow and please enjoy the story! I would be very grateful for all your reviews! I


	4. Amongst the Flames

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Three: Amongst the Flames**

How proud father would be, he thought, sitting in his chair. He had grown much wiser than he used to be. Now, he was reaching nearer to his teenage years. Though with no interest in girls at all, he knew that this would be what father would have wanted. A secured marriage in the near future. He looked at the painted portrait that he had been given of the girl he was to marry once he reached the age suitable for matrimony. She was quite pretty, yet not nearly as pretty as he could remember his mother, Marlene. Oh, how she used to grace court with her presence, her gorgeous curls which would dance wonderfully in whatever light, early dusk or break of day, late morning or in the deep of the night. Yet, mother would be happy he had found such a catch nevertheless. The proposed lady in waiting was a brunette, one year his senior, and the daughter of a very rich noble family. They were distant cousins of Dryden, and were landlords in the Kingdom of Zuriel. This would surely prove to be a very strategic marriage because it would improve relations in their trade across the Calldern River.

Hitomi Kanzaki was absolutely wiped out. Her energy was completely wasted and she was so ready to jump on her bed and drown in her covers. She made her way up the stairs, pulling her body up with each rigid step.

She moaned as her hand kept slipping off the handrail.

She almost reached the final step, but suddenly, a headache hit her in the midst of a breath. Such a familiar feeling, Hitomi felt her pulse racing as she clamped her hands around her head. She felt hot… flimsy… as she felt a strong yet murky air choking her from the inside. She smelt ashes… fire… a silhouette stood before her, burning in callous flames.

She had not had a vision for years! Mind boggled, shocked, her eyes opened as the silhouette emerged from the enraging infernos of her mind… was it Van? No… he was far too small. She recognised a ring on his finger. An older Prince Chid, crying… but why?

Her vision dispersed from her mind, but left an undeniable mark, as pain pulsated in her mind, she heard the swing of the pendant that her grandmother once gave her.

"What…" she could barely say, "What is… going… on?"

She fell from the stairs and landed, lifeless.


	5. Captive of the Moonlight

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Four: Captive of the Moonlight**

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked up. Her eyesight was blurred, but she could make out a shape. As the image made itself clear, she realised it was her mother with an extremely worried expression on her face.

"Oh Hitomi!" Her mother hugged her tight, sighing with much needed relief, "I am so glad you're fine! You fell down the stairs you silly child! Honestly, what am I going to do with you. Stop exhausting yourself with all that practice!"

"Thanks mama…" Hitomi murmured as she got up with some help from her mother. She was in bed, slouching as she looked at her hands. Oh, how she wished Van could emerge from the sky and take her as high as the heavens as he once had. She gave an appreciative smile and told her mother that she would rest and there was no need to worry. Her mother kissed her cheek and left the room, switching off the light. The darkness enveloped her at once.

Alone, she lay there, her head spinning as the seconds passed. This feeling was so familiar. Then, she remembered how her vision was as clear as day… just as it had been four years ago. She undid her plats, placed her hair ties on the counter next to her bed and shut her eyes. A familiar song sounded in her head. It was that of the Fanelia folksong. It was beautiful, subtly powerful, encompassing and gentle, just as Van's touch was. She felt as if he was, indeed touching her.

She wondered how he was doing. The last time she had seen him was on the sea shore, but she could not be sure if it was truly him. She told him she was fine, but really, the pain was acute and even now, continued to drown her.

A beam of light shone at her face from the window. Annoyed, she turned over. The Fanelia folksong sounded again, as she felt her body lift from her bed.

She was too shocked to make a sound… as she was practically floating in mid air! Yet again! She grabbed onto her covers but it was a pathetic attempt to stay on ground. Again, she was defying the laws of gravity!

A feeling tinged with excitement, but complete and utter surprise rendered all over her body… but was she really that surprised, considering how her gift of visions had returned to her that very same day?

Her body followed the beam as its stunning aura surrounded, but seemingly sheltered her. She was part of it now… without thinking twice, she unlatched the window lock and she was off! Off to her wonderful world… off to…

Wait… "Prince Chid!" she thought, "there is a reason I am going back! I have to warn…"

**Gaea**

"Van De Fanel!"

"What is it, Mericulus?" he replied as his expression gave an annoyed look. Merle was accompanying him on his way to the market place and he really was not in the mood for interruption, especially as he had just found an opportunity to escape from court life.

"We have a surprise for you!"

"Give me a break," Merle replied as her ears flattened.

"I wish they would," said Van as he turned to face two eager little men, one with a hunched back and the other with a thin and tall posture. The first (Mericulus), had the look of a sneaky businessman with his fervent and quick eyes, as if he was keen to suck a customer dry of gold coins.

"May I introduce, the Earl of Kamanyak," the Mericulus said proudly whilst rubbing his hands together. The Earl bowed in his introduction gracefully.

"I have a proposition for you, young yet wise King of Fanelia," the Earl spoke.

"I wish to hear it," Van said dryly. He was never a fan of all this superficial etiquette. Merle hid behind Van, watching from a 'distance.'

"I have seven daughters and three nieces who await you. Your advisor Salvador invited us recently so that you may go through with the arranged meeting. They are from different wives," the Earl said, twisting his mouth in amusement, "So I am most certain you shall find a variety of beauty within each one. I suppose you are indeed an admirer of great beauty."

"Beauty? If any beauty, who can match that of my Draconian mother? Besides, I care more for integrity and dedication to the people of this realm. I also do not know of this, I wish to speak to Salvador before any of the arrangements proceed." Van heard Merle hiss slightly in annoyance. He bowed slightly, grabbed Merle's hand and they continued their journey to the market.

**Later**

"Absurd behaviour, my lord!" Salvador was hectic. His normal, perfectly uniform appearance had been tattered - his hair petruded out of his hat and his clothes were flapping all over the place as he waved his hands in the air in complete disarray.

"What, Salvador? You expect me to be so superficial and choose a Queen overnight?" Van replied. He did not feel at all in the mood to speak.

"At least meet them, and Fanelia will appreciate your efforts!"

"Diplomats. I care not for you. Where are the faithful samurai of this realm? Do you not remember Balgus? Pah! He died saving the remnants of this kingdom, yet can you not recall yourself cowering as the Zaibach Empire attacked this sacred land? Now, you look for women to keep me distant from the priorities I have as a dutiful King."

"Do not say such things my lord, I truly look for what is best for you! Do you not think that, if I did have the qualities of a fighter, in the practical sense of the word, I would have fought for this kingdom as did Balgus?" Out of breath, Salvador paused. "My lord, yes, I would have. Yet I take this chance, and I fight for it a different way now, in fact, I fight for its future. You need an heir. This is no longer warfare, my lord, but a real chance to ensure the stability of your kingship and the future generations of the Fanelian royal blood line. You think that once you die that the kingdom shall stay as peaceful as it is now? Think, Van De Fanel. Think! The nobles will take opportunity to seize this land right before your eyes as you lie in your deathbed!" He was about to continue with his speech, but Van interrupted.

"Surely! I shall live longer than a mere few years. And still, I am the King. Why must you continue to meddle in my affairs?"

With that, he left the room.


	6. The Great Ball

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Five: The Great Ball**

"I have no idea how you talked me into this, Allen," uttered Van from the side of his mouth. They were standing in the court yard of Van's wondrously elaborate palace.

"Make do with these acquaintances… it will serve an important diplomatic purpose. Do not fear, as you decide who you marry, for you are king here," Allen Schezar said, with an amused smile, "trust me, I know it will do you some good. Make Kamanyak happy, play with a few girls' hearts, have some fun and then let them leave for good until you need them."

"Is that what you always do, Allen?" Van said in a slightly irritated tone.

"I used to. Made some choices I do regret, but at your age, you should not be caged as ridiculously as you are in your palace."

"I am not caged, Allen."

"I guess you do not need to spar with me then..."

Van drew his sword, the blade glinted in the dusk, "you know you need a good fight as much as I do."

"You need to work that aggression on the battlefield. Your swordplay is still a bit thin."

"Talk with your sword."

"I shall."

A clang sounded as their swords clashed! Allen had drawn his sword as quickly as Van could blink his eye. Though Van had grown stronger than he was previously, his lunges were far too weak to make his experienced opponent yield. Van gasped some air as their swords violently met in the air, as he did - Allen took the initiative and swung at him with the back of his blade. Van abruptly fell on his side… but he would not allow himself to be defeated so quickly. Thrusting himself forward, he was back to his feet. Van threw his arm towards Allen whilst attempting to charge at him… Allen dodged away, his blonde hair moving in a motion perfectly to dodge the weapon from under it.

"I have been training Chid you know," Allen said casually, "watch out before he catches up!"

In response Van cried, "Concentrate!"

He felt Hitomi's necklace pull his neck as the force of his movement caused it to fling out of his shirt. He stopped suddenly, stepped to the side, and it was Allen this time who threw himself too far. Hurling himself at Schezar, he undercut his opponent's weapon and it flew off his hand and onto the cold ground.

"Getting old, Allen?" he smirked, though slightly pressed for energy. Allen picked himself off the ground, his long, golden hair on one side. He looked subtly impressed and gave Van a pat, "not yet!" and they continued until the early night.

**Morning**

"VAN-SAMA!"

Merle jumped onto Van's bed and started hopping up and down on it. Van fell off the side making a large thump! Completely in disarray, he opened his eyes. The sunlight beamed through the window was Merle energetically pulled open the curtains.

"Van-sama! How dare you!" she said whilst running around his large room. An expression of spitefulness was clear on her face.

"What is it Merle?"

"How could you do that?" she looked hurt somehow.

"What's wrong Merle?" she ran to him and jumped into his arms, snuggling her face against his.

"I don't want you to find a wife!"

"Merle… I am not going to find a wife!"

"Then why are you dancing tonight?"

"The ball, you mean?"

"YES!" she whined as she tugged on his pyjamas, "the ball, Van-sama, the ball!"

"It's just some silly thing Milerna organised. It's for diplomacy."

"I don't care if it's for caviar! Van-sama, what about me! What about Hitomi? Aren't we the only girls in your life?"

"Hitomi…" Van put his hand gently on Merle's head.

"Van-sama!"

"Merle, this ball means nothing… as Allen said, it is just a matter of forging alliances with the territory of Kamanyak and whatever other leaders of provinces and countries show up…"

"Van-sama!" she clutched him tight, "don't you dare find a wife!"

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story. I was just wondering, did the Mystic Moon disappear once Hitomi left Gaea? I've completely forgotten.

Thanks for your reviews!


	7. The Aquaintance

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Six: The Acquaintance **

The vast hall of Fanelia's finest building filled up with guests, the lights on the walls shone beautifully and the atmosphere was bubbling with conversation. Yet, one problem… the King of Fanelia himself, was no where to be seen. Milerna, who had gained an even more striking resemblance of her elder sister, Marlene, over the years, stood there eagerly greeting guests, whilst feeling embarrassed by her host's failure to turn up, as one by one they entered the stunning room.

Pretty ladies in waiting entered with their fathers, notably the seven daughters of the Earl of Kamanyak, their presence filling the room. No one would have guessed that this thin, sickly Earl could have produced such fine daughters (this was sure to spread rumours!), each with an invaluable splendour unique to her own. Kamanyak princesses had a reputation for their gorgeousness and were from different wives. The eldest was named Alya of one and twenty years, she was the fairest pearl and indeed a rare sight. Her light blue eyes glimmered in the light, and her extraordinary long, beautiful brunette curls danced enticingly. Her full sister, Channa, was a year younger, and shared similar features, but she was somewhat taller and lankier (taking after her father slightly more) but had much deeper coloured eyes. They were both dressed in dark pink, silk dresses embroidered with mountain flowers, to honour the culture of their mother who came from the Northern Mountains of Anatolia. There were two daughters of Kamanyak who came from different mothers and who were all eighteen, Sara and Chinyo, the younger two daughters of seventeen, the twins whose mother was related to the Duchy of Chid, the timid Alicia and eccentric Maricia, and lastly, Sanye who was Van's age. On arrival, these ladies graced the court, and many of Van's subjects were already chatting amongst themselves, making wagers on who he would choose and setting up plans about how they would grace the potential women. There was also the Earl of Kamanyak's sister's daughters, who were not so pretty but were known for their intellect, they were all quite thin, but attractive in an odd way. These were by no means, however, the only candidates for marriage. Quite the contrary, for Van had been seen to be the one behind the end to Gaea's wars. Even the royal family of Zuriel were keen to propose a suitor, despite hearing rumours of Van being half-Draconian, in order to gain such prestige.

Allen stood at the end of the hall, waiting to see whether he could sneak a peek at his son, the Duke of Chid. Even though he knew that it was too early for Chid to arrive yet, he was getting impatient. "Speaking of impatience…" he murmured lovingly, Allen saw that Milerna was becoming more and more anxious. Her movements became quite odd and erratic, as she kept peering over heads to check whether that black haired male over there was Van. Van had not shown for some time. Yet, the music was lively and engaging enough to keep such important guests occupied. Six of the daughters of Kamanyak were definitely the life and soul of the party, yet one wandered off…

**The Royal Gardens of Fanelia**

Van could not be bothered to make an appearance at the ball. He did not feel quite right out of his red shirt and outdoor boots. Merle had gone to 'help' in the kitchen with the grand banquet. Van could not resist her when she begged him so, even though the royal cooks protested to it. He sat on the cold grass, watching the wonderful sky above him, whilst the music from the halls sounded lightly in the back of his mind. The Mystic Moon was strangely, even more wondrous than usual. This sight urged him to take off the amulet that Hitomi had given him and fiddle with it in his hand. He heard a rustle behind him.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

Another rustle. His eyes diverted to the lavish bushes next to the steps going into the garden.

"I order you to come out!"

A chuckle could be heard from the bushes.

"Well, well… if it isn't the King of Fanelia himself."

**Author's Note: **Hmmm… wonder who could that be?  Thanks so much for your reviews!


	8. The Third Daughter of Kamanyak

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Seven: The Third Daughter of Kamanyak**

"Excuse me, who are you?" Van said, as the figure emerged from the bushes.

The voice he had heard was sweet and alluring, but not familiar to him.

"Your potential fiancée," it was a woman, a very pretty one in fact. She covered in shimmering jewellery and wearing a rich, gorgeously flowing dress lined with the finest lace. Her hair took the form of long, wonderful curls, those similar to Milerna's, but its colour was a deep, full auburn. Her eyes were a strangely robust, yet gentle brown shade and they twinkled, but at the same time, flared, in the moonlight. Not to his taste though, the type of spoilt brat that one would expect at this kind of ball.

He turned away. "I am not interested in marriage," he replied dismissively and began ripping some grass from where he was sitting. She stood there elegantly, looking amused.

"I know. Neither am I," she said, smirking.

"Then why are you even bothering me," he said effortlessly.

"Well, I hear you fight just as well as you look. Father ordered the court painter to capture your image and my sisters almost fainted when they saw the finished piece. I, who would not usually be, was impressed."

"That's nice to know." He hoped that this would end their conversation as he pushed himself off the ground, and then removed some bits of grass that had settled comfortably on his clothes.

"It is."

He ignored her, but as he began walking, she followed diligently behind. He stopped in his tracks and glanced at her with a very annoyed expression.

"You know, I like you. You're like a rebel, aren't you? I love manly men like you, those who aren't afraid to put up a fight. I heard rumours that you even became your guymelef, the legendary Escaflowne," she said, charmingly. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him, smiling.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Well… it depends how you see it. What do I want absolutely, or what do I want from you? Father is determined to marry us off, and I'm willing to compromise only if I am betrothed to a real man. Not those wimpy intellectuals that are trapped in their libraries, surrounded with dusty old books. No, a rebel King like that of Fanelia's would suit my taste, better than any other options a princess such as I have open to me, wouldn't you think? So, what do I want? I personally would prefer to be a commoner. Unfortunately, the circumstances won't allow that. So, what do I want from you? I want you to choose me."

"Pathetic…" he murmured under his breath, but she heard.

"My name is Sanye. I might be your perfect match, or your worst enemy. Trust me. I always get my way," she chuckled, propping her head back to a very elegant position. Despite how it was evident that Sanye definitely had a very fine upbringing and her mannerisms were very regal, Van could not stand her… at all.

He kept walking, and he was reluctantly heading for the ball. Perhaps if he would get his appearance over and done with, he could then retire to his room. The cheerful Sanye followed, eager to pester him further. She liked his company, and she found his irritation somewhat an attractive quality. He, on the other hand, felt completely the opposite. They made their way up the grand stairs and entered the ballroom.


	9. Royal Niceties

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Eight: Royal Niceties**

"I don't know!" Merle said grumpily to Milerna, for the sixth time. Gifts were collecting at the doorway as more guests entered.

"Merle! I am serious! It's already been quite a while and Van still has not made his formal entrance… the later guests are arriving before he has!"

"We present, our majesty… the King of Fanelia! Van De Fanel…"

The sound of trumpets filled the room as the royal introduction commenced, Van entered gracefully, forcing a gentle smile as the crowds of guests came to greet him eagerly. Indeed, he was exceptionally handsome and he had grown over the years to become a finer King, one with a profound pair of eyes and most luscious, thick black hair. His jaw line had become sharper, and his physique had improved tremendously as he had gained much height, though his muscles remained quite modest as they did not overwhelm his proportions. Many ladies-in-waiting gathered round him, some squealing in a somewhat unladylike manner, but the daughters of Kamanyak remained composed as they waited to be introduced. Behind Van, emerged the sly and flirtatious beauty, Sanye. Her prescience was not ignored for more than a second, as many gentlemen flocked to her asking where she had been. The saying "she has them wrapped around her little finger," was definitely suited to her situation. Milerna was ecstatic as finally, things were going to plan! She ushered Van in through the beautifully ornate doors of the West Entrance of the palace, the people who had previously been hoarding around him gave him way.

The ball was spectacular. Van was impressed with the quality of the music, the cuisine and the formalities of it all. He, of course, was dressed for the occasion, wearing fine robes and a neat pair of trousers, though his hair, as always made him look slightly messy, but in a somewhat charming way. He could hear whispers as he made his way to the centre of the hall. It was customary at these occasions that the host should make a speech to welcome his guests, and Van followed through, despite being late. He stopped and turned to his keen audience, which consisted of very noble families and some high class merchants. Slightly nervous, he opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly…

"VAN-SAMA!" cried out Merle as she galloped on all fours towards Van. She jumped onto him, latching his arms around him grinning, "where were you? I was sooo bored in the kitchen, the cooks wouldn't let me eat…" she looked around, finally noticing that Van was currently the centre of attention. Van gently released her grip from him. Faint whispers could be heard from the crowd.

"I apologise, my guests," he said, smiling at Merle who was now more timid and shy, "for keeping you waiting. I stand here, in hope of unity, and in the name of all of Fanelia, I yearn for peace. I yearn, but I know that such hopes and dreams shall not remain unanswered, for you have joined me tonight to discuss such matters. I welcome you all, for you join me in festivity, to celebrate the fourth year of peace in this Kingdom as well as other Kingdoms that you may reside in. I hope that you all enjoy this occasion which has been most brilliantly organised by the Princess of Asturia, Milerna herself. Please, eat your fill and praise all of Gaea!"

The crowds applauded, many of the women were eager for him to begin socialising with them. Allen could be seen by the back curtain, smiling proudly at the young King. Then, he saw the Earl of Kamanyak, coming closer to greet him. "Dear King, I am so glad you made your appearance. We were getting most concerned about your absence and glad to know you are fit to meet my daughters. Please, come this way." Some ladies were disappointed as Van was being escorted away from them, so attached themselves on how cute Merle was and began playing with her hair and patting her. Merle was very irritated. Van pushed his teeth together to stop himself from saying anything offensive to them, but Merle signalled her approval so that he could go and play his 'diplomatic' game.

"This," the Earl said, as the gorgeously dressed Alya came into sight from a crowd and curtsied in front of Van, "is… my most courteous, beautiful and graceful daughter, Alya. She has had a gentle upbringing and is a sincere lover of the arts. Her dancing is well-refined and cannot be matched by any other grace of Kamanyak."

Her voice was elegant and mature, "Most pleased to meet you, my dear Lord," and she gave another curtsey. Even Van could not deny the beauty's distinctly feminine and alluring prescience.

"Indeed, she is greatly demanded where we reside, and many women covet her beauty. Surely, she would be wonderful catch, and like her mother, certain to make a great match. My lady Minya of Vallamoi, her mother, is one of the most talented women, outmatching every one of my Queens. Alya also takes after her mother as she has a marvellous singing voice," he continued and although Van at this point was disinterested and bored, he could believe that Alya possessed a musical voice, from the sound of it when she spoke.

"Father!" called a familiar voice.

"Sanye! Honestly… sorry your majesty, Sanye can be slightly outspoken…"

"Father, are you really that bothered with introducing us one by one?" Sanye came into view, watched by her herd of male admirers who lurked by the lovely decorated tables with food. "Surely, we can speak for ourselves." She eyed Alya, who was her only real rival when concerning looks (and possibly also Channa, but Channa was far too skinny). She had to count on her wit at this point, especially if she were to secure her prize, the King of Fanelia. Van gave a bemused expression at Sanye's interference, but for some part, he was grateful for it as he really did not want to have to go through with six more long winded introductions. "If you really are so bothered, let I, your fairest daughter, speak for my sisters of whom I know best?"

"Sanye… this is most unnecessary," the Earl replied, looking slightly worried for he knew this daughter far too well.

"I know. Yet, it is quite positively, how should I put it… my duty to ensure that Van hears of my sisters in a much more tender light, for I know my sisters' most wondrous and tasteful qualities. You, of course, do not do them justice enough."

Alya gave Sanye an annoyed look and as she seemed to bubble with anger, her light blue eyes appeared much less fragile at this point. Van took this opportunity to move away, keen to make his disappearance. The Earl could not figure out a reply, he did seem quite dim, though very ambitious and Sanye grabbed Van's arm hastily. Van tried to pull away, but strangely, this small lady had quite the arm strength.

"Should have not taken her," he sighed, "If only my other obedient daughters had been blessed with her looks, no matter… she seems successful in enchanting him…" he muttered under his breath.

"So, Fanelia's King," she said sweetly but also bitterly, "are you attracted to Alya?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said bluntly. Did this Sanye really think she could charm him with this intrusive way of talking? She was, however, did seem like the type to get many admirers, as he saw many gentleman giving him envious looks. In fact, she was, ultimately, quite appealing in an eccentric way.

"Is that so? She is quite the beauty, you know. Unfortunately, she's also very conniving, like her mother, Minya. She, her sister and mother are stuck together like brick and stone of the castle walls. Now, I know my other sisters are keen to meet you, but I also know you cannot be bothered with such niceties concerning their life-stories and their so-called 'talents.' Trust me, Alya sounds like a horse, just like her mother when they sing. Luckily, you have me to keep them away, for they will not dare speak to you unless introduced, under strict introductions given by my father."

"You are putrid, the way you talk about…"

"My family? Yes, possibly. Of course, I love my father, but my sisters, we are all rivals in every game. Except of course, Alicia, who is far from twisted. We grew up that way. I know you will never appreciate the joys of sibling rivalry since your brother died when you were quite young, am I not correct?"

Van stayed silently annoyed, feeling saddened at this comment, as he thought of Folken's assimilation into the Zaibach Empire. He felt queasy in this bubbly atmosphere, as girls giggled and watched him from afar.

"My Lord!" cried Mericulus eagerly from a few metres away.

"Mericulus," Van replied warmly.

"The ambassador from Tinocia has come to give you his best regards," he gave an appreciative smirk when he saw how Sanye's arm was firmly latched around Van's.

Suddenly, the trumpets sounded again, and a magnificent set of guards entered, their uniforms, draped in silk of superlative quality.

"May we present, his grace, the Duke of Chid!"

In all this disarray of music and the same pattern of the people crowding around the new entrant, Van made his escape, hauling himself away from the clutches of the third daughter of Kamanyak and hurried to the exit. Though he genuinely wanted to greet Chid, he could not stand such petty social events. He went off, into the night, searching for some place to train his swordfight, some place to relax, in private…

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all your reviews! (Especially from a person named Kowa(?), who has been making very nice comments) I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm enjoying writing it! Sorry it may seem to be quite slow paced (if it does), but I want to build up a little tension before Hitomi makes an appearance. I hope that it's also clear that I'm trying to add as much dimension to each of the characters and that they do not appear intrinsically wrong/right, just as in the original anime did. Please tell me if I'm being successful! Oh, and please tell me which characters you're hating (possible) loving(?- less possible) at the moment, I want to know what you think about them! I personally find Sanye's very quaint, in-your-face approach amusing, and how elegantly rebellious she is (though she can cross the line!). Or am I completely interpreting my own character the wrong way? Would love you hear what you think! Please Review and keep watching out for my updates! Much appreciated.

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter Nine: The Fortune Teller's Return **


	10. The Fortune Teller's Return

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Eight: The Fortune Teller's Return**

Van disappeared into the lush forests that were situated around Fanelia. He had been careful to make his way through the crowds of people in the ball so that he dodged the eyes of potential followers, though he could not help being spotted by a few confused ladies-in-waiting. However, he was far too swift for anyone to catch up, well apart from Allen, of course, who had recently polished his skills one could almost assume that he had become as skilled and fast as Balgus had been.

He gave a deep long sigh… finally he was free from the confines of the palace. Though he cared much for his kingdom, he saw himself as more of a soldier rather than a King, especially when that King had to find a suitor (as it was most troublesome). Drawing his sword slowly, he heard the metal slide out of its sheath. Once drawn, he pulled it into the air, turning the blade from one angle to another and sweeping it around him in a very disciplined and streamlined manner. Though he had, become sick of war long ago, after the long battle against Zaibach, he found that sword fighting as an art was very soothing. It could help him take his mind off things. He even, at times in training, felt he was merged with Escaflowne again… it frightened him, but then, when he reflected on the moments when he rode the awakened Guymelef in its dragon form with Hitomi's arms clasped around his waist, he was content again.

After an hour or so, he allowed himself to collapse on the floor, not out of physical exhaustion, but rather because of his overwhelming emotional pain. Indeed, he missed Hitomi more than ever. Thinking of love, his attention turned to the subject of marriage. Even if his advisors were to tell him that his negotiations/associations with these potential wives could remain purely diplomatic and could be halted if he could not find a suitor he liked, he knew that they would keep bugging him to make a decision upon one of the girls put forward.

As he sat, he looked up, watching the luminous Mystic Moon hang in the sky. Whenever he did so, his heart would become clouded in a gentle sadness. However, he was always sad when Hitomi was not there. Sometimes he could see Hitomi looking over him, but this was not enough. Alas, he needed her prescience, he needed her touch…

There would often be occasions where he felt regret for letting her go… and in these brief, yet overpoweringly haunting moments, he would drown… plunge into a contemptuous misery that he could not express unless he was alone, for the sake of his subjects and especially for Merle.

He pulled off the pendant that Hitomi had given him and his eyes were transfixed by the item, though very small, had contained great power. He almost felt tempted to wish her back, even with the terrifying, dreadful images of the destruction of Atlantis running by the back of his mind. Was he that selfish? How could he think that? Did his mother's ancestors die in vain? His fist tightened around the pink gem and the gold chain that dangled from it and closed his eyes. He let his body fall onto the ground and lay there to rest…

"Sir!" cried a voice urgently, "Sir!"

Van Slanzar De Fanel shot up from his position immediately. A little man that reminded him of Mr. Mole came hurrying towards him.

"What is it?" Van asked, lost in the disconcerted character's erratic movements.

"Sir!" he cried wastefully, "I must ask you for help! Please! Quickly! A girl!"

"A girl? What?" Van was confused.

"Follow me!" he said and ran off deeper into the forest. Van followed, catching up with the man almost immediately. "There is a girl… in the forest! She's hurt badly!"

**Author's Note: **I just realised how I made a really stupid mistake! Apologies! I kept writing "Duchy of Chid" rather than "Duchy of Fried"! Forgive me! I'll make those changes at some point (To each chapter)

**By the way, a very random note:** Does anyone know if there will be an Escaflowne sequel? It tore my heart up when they separated, and how that they would think of each other, though not actually be in each other's physical prescience. Do you suppose that they could have visited each other whenever they wanted? (I.e. when Van appeared on the shore?) Could they use the power of their wishes to see each other? I'm very curious to what people think and whether there are any plans from Bandai to make a sequel.

**Coming Up:**

**Chapter Ten: Reunited At Last**


	11. Reunited At Last

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Ten: Reunited At Last**

"Van-sama!" Merle called earnestly, "Van-sama!"

"It's useless, Merle," Milerna sighed, "Van is not at the palace."

"Van-sama! I need to look for him! If Van isn't here, he must be sad or some…"

"Merle," imposed a deeper voice. The two girls, the princess and the feline, turned to look at who interrupted them. Allen Schenzar.

"Allen…" Milerna began. She was quite annoyed with him considering how he rarely contacted her these past few years. Although, she was glad of this as Milerna was still in bewilderment concerning her emotions, and even though she felt a profound emotional as well as physical love for Allen, Dryden had become a more regular part of her life than Allen had ever been. Allen was of course, a fine man, but he had broken many promises to her… his infidelity had become corrected, but she could never be sure if he could match her suit. But could she be this unfair? He did after all, had just found his sister. Merle gave Allen a suspicious glance, as she never did take too much of a liking of his authoritative attitude. She was convinced that Lord Van was a far better leader than Allen would ever be!

"Van should be left to his own devices. I persuaded him to come tonight, that is true, but a heart so inclined as his, I know he did not feel as if he could have stayed any longer. Give a good word for him, but also give him time to adjust to his life having to go through such royal niceties."

Milerna nodded in agreement, but one could tell from her expression she was displeased by Allen's failure to talk to her directly and ask how she was. She was after a princess! Where had his chivalric behaviour he would always go on about gone? Merle gave a sigh, and went to look for Van in the Fanelian royal gardens. Milerna and Allen were left standing there. There was a strained silence between the two and Milerna desperately wanted to admonish Allen for his inability to keep in touch with her. She was grateful when the Earl of Kamanyak's daughters approached her, possibly to make conversation and addressed them immediately. "Greetings, my dear, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Where ever could our Grace be?" asked Alya inquisitively, she seemed a bit distraught. The seven daughters of Kamanyak as well as some other ladies in waiting, all crowded round Milerna as she tried to think of a reason. Allen smirked as he watched her with much amusement as she fabricated her excuse. "Lord Van… he has… gone to prepare gifts… for such beautiful ladies… a surprise that shall await you all during the morning!"

The girls squealed excitedly, even some of the daughters of the prestigious Kamanyak.

The ball continued, but the King never showed up during the festivities. Allen was very pleased to see the Duke of Fried and his young illegitimate son, Chid and entertained him with stories of his travels since their last sparring. Dryden did not turn up as planned, and though Milerna was slightly disappointed, she was still whisked away by the pleasures of socialising with the royals, but made sure to keep as far away as distance possible from the charming as always, Allen, who seemed to be even more appealing to ladies-in-waiting than Lord Van himself.

**Fanelian Woods**

Van hurried through the foliage, though at times he made sure to slow down in his pace to allow the little man time to catch up. His emotions were strangely confused, he was scared but at the same time hopeful… he ran, and whilst hitting the large branches away from his body with his hand, he wondered if the girl this character spoke of was Hitomi. He guiltily wanted it to be, however, he felt grievance at the idea that if it was, she was in some form of pain.

Finally, they neared a small building… if one could truly call such a thing one, and it was made out of wood. It was weak and it was a miracle that the construction actually stood up. The tiny man pulled open the door which creaked at the hinges… and there lay a figure pathetically trying to keep warm in the cool of the night whilst covered in flimsy rags.

"M'lady…" the man said gently.

Van could hear a whimper from under the materials that lay over the thin girl. Bending down in order to go through the door, his eyes could make out wavy, mid-length brownish blonde hair and quite long legs.

Suddenly it hit him… was it truly her?

"Hitomi?"

No answer.

"M'lady might not be hearing you… she seems to have fainted and bruised herself quite badly."

"How did she hurt herself?"

"Fell from the sky… a flash of light explod'd on the plains and there she was, M'lord… lying on the ground."

"Hitomi?" Van tried again, this time with more desperation.

A frail reply came from the girl… "Who…?"

No, it was not her. Van wanted to scream. Who was this girl? Had she also come from the Mystic Moon? This transportation that this man talked of, was exacting to how Hitomi first appeared on Gaea.

"Are you lying?" Van demanded, rather quietly but persistently.

"I saw it, M'lord, I swear on Damned Atlantis itself. M'lady dropped from the sky." Van breathed out calmly, getting ready to pick her up. Lifting her off the ground, her face was turned to the side so he could not see her properly.

She spoke again, "Who…"

Van froze. The girl's face turned to look at him, though pale, it was mesmerising and pretty. She possessed such glimmering green yet tired pupils, which peered upwards at him from under thick, dark lashes and from her mouth she had soft, slightly parted, well-formed lips. Her gaze was timid and familiarly soothing. Then he realised… it was…

"Hitomi!"

**The Royal Palace**

Panic erupted in the palace. An arrow had been aimed at the Duke of Fried, but luckily one of his loyal servants had taken the blow and his head had been severed terribly. People swarmed around the door hastily and some left on their carriages straight away. Handing the Duke to another loyal servant and an apprentice Knight, Allen drew his sword with no hesitation, raging with absolute vehemence as he searched for the perpetrator who had threatened the life of his son.

Flames hurled up from West Wing of the palace from the stables, making its way through the velvet carpets to the balconies and sweeping the castle walls. Carriages lay scorching in broken pieces on the ground, whilst families watched in horror as their only means of getting home turned to dust.

Cooks ran from the kitchens begging for mercy for they were not the cause of the terror. Lord Van was nowhere to be seen, and Merle was enveloped in utmost fear. Taken by Milerna, the two as well as some of the royal families exited the areas that were being burnt and waited for some help from the village people who came with massive buckets of water, and strange machines used for hosing down the fire.

Luckily, all was safe, but about a fifth of the vast palace lay in ruinous condition. One life was also lost, and many families were stranded in Fanelia that night. Milerna took responsibility and ordered the Asturian guards to help protect the palace as if it were part of Asturia. She also, on Van's behalf, arranged rooms for all guests. Some had to share, and as the King was not present, he looked especially bad and rumours began to spread, that the reason for this was that the King of Fanelia was cursed by Draconian blood. The Fanelians, did however, act quickly, making sure that guards were set outside every entrance possible and told to watch out for suspicious characters. Allen was completely enraged as he learnt that Chid had to stay the night and having to risk his life for longer. He kept clamouring, "This is ridiculous!" but ensured he stayed, at all times, by Chid's side. Surely, a plot was going on... but where was the King at this crucial time?

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Eleven: Bedchamber of a King**


	12. Bedchamber of a King

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Eleven: Bed Chamber of a King**

Hitomi lay on an immensely large bed. The size of it was so vast she felt that she would not be able to get off of it. The covers were quite heavy, but soft and warm at the same time. She gave a stretch and a long yawn and her legs extended up to the ceiling whilst under the covers. The light fresh scent of Grarl leaves could be smelt hovering around her, perhaps because Van had made her a mixture? Although she had not much recollection of the night before, she was aware she was in Gaea. Her vision was blurry, and she sat up and her legs returned to the comfortable mattress. The room she was in was marvellous. She had never seen such a beautiful bed chamber. It was huge and the amount of space that these walls contained was probably two times the size of her living room. The bed was impressive enough on its own! Gorgeously ornate paintings appeared on the finely decorated walls as her eye vision sharpened. They contained pictures of the Fanelian royal family, including a spectacularly brilliant piece containing an angel with long dark hair. It must have been Van's Draconian mother, captured superbly, but at the same time, even the rich textures of the paint could not do her justice. She turned to her left and saw a little wooden bedside table, it was a light brown. On there, lay a tiny miniature that was about half the size of her palm. Curious, she picked it up and inspected it. It was of a girl with short brown hair and pretty green eyes. Shocked, Hitomi almost bounced on the bed. It was her! What was a picture doing of her in this random… unless… she looked around the room more closely.

Van Slanzar de Fanel sat with one leg propped on the seat of an antique chair and the other on the ground. His sword hung from the side of his hip. He was by the window; the silky rays of sunshine that filtered through the windows immersed around him and he seemed to be in deep thought as his expression was implied that he was very troubled, and slightly melancholy. He looked fatigued, as grey circles hung from those brilliant, yet worn out eyes. Little did she know that he in fact, had been worrying all night about her and had stayed restlessly by her side, despite the chaos that had occurred during doing so. Little did she know that Chid's life had been threatened whilst he had been gallivanting around in the Fanelian Forests, and there were many noble bloods scattered all over his palace in bedchambers that were not quite ready for guests. So, he chose to keep her in his own room, where it was safe.

Van's features reminded Hitomi of Folken, but also his poignant expression did very much so resemble that of Van's brother. Although Hitomi had been with him the other night, she did not really have a chance to actually take in how handsome he had grown. His physique had become impressive, and his prescience had become subtly more profound. Fondly, she watched him, viewing his profile, which boasted his perfectly angular, masculine jaw as well as his slender, very regal, slightly upturned nose. His hair was just how she remembered it, messy, but eccentrically attractive.

Suddenly, she flushed a scarlet pink… she was in Van's bed… and in a new nightgown! Had he taken her already? "Ahh!" she thought hysterically to herself, "We haven't even kissed yet!"

"Van?" she said desperately, her face quite pink, "Have we…?"

Van turned to face her and gave a reassuring smile. She breathed out, relieved.

"So, you're awake now. How are you feeling?"

"Very fine, thank you…" Hitomi said, though embarrassed at her sudden exclamation. She got out of bed by jumping off the side and approached him. She set the minature onto the table. Van was slightly taken aback… Hitomi had become quite the young lady indeed. Her hair had become vibrant luscious locks just past her shoulders, and her eyes were as bright and mystical as he had remembered them to be. Her figure had become so much more womanly, the outline of her waist to her hips was nicely accentuated. From under her the skirt of her new dress was her long and graceful pair of legs. For the King of Fanelia, even the most talented court painter he had hired to paint her for a miniature could not capture her distinct pulchritude, especially at the height of such beauty at this moment in time.

"I'm glad," Van replied with a falsely indifferent tone, trying to remain distant... though he was not sure why. He could feel the emotions overcoming him again, but he did not feel comfortable with them surging up, "Are you hungry? I'll go check on Merle… she went to get some food…" He began walking, but Hitomi stopped him.

"Wait… Van…"

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Van… Please stay with me." Hitomi clasped her hands round her mouth.

Van was startled by Hitomi's up front plea and turned to her, his eyes wide with anticipation. Typical her… saying things without thinking about them first. But, this was the man she loved! Surely, she could not be so petty! Releasing her grip, her gentle voice spoke again. "I mean, it's been so long… and we never really got the chance to talk." He nodded, restricting his answer, but in reality his heart was filled with joy.

Hitomi walked up to him. Van, whilst closing his eyes, felt her hands on his chest... Her head then lay there also, which perfectly fit underneath his chin. He felt hesitant as he placed his arms around her body, the scent of her encircling him. He remembered when they were very similar heights, but now he towered over her! Yes, Van had held her before, but this was so odd for him as he had spent so many years of locking up his feelings for this girl from the Mystic Moon and suddenly here she was again, back in his life, in his embrace. Lovingly he said her name, "Hitomi…" He wanted to capture this moment and hold onto it forever.

**Author's Note: **Hey! Look what I found… http/elfwood.lysator.liu.se/woodworks/2003/issue07/ax1.html I know it was in 2003, but that's only 3 years ago. How wonderful it would be if they did make a sequel.

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter Twelve: An Elongated Stay**


	13. An Elongated Stay

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Twelve: An Elongated Stay**

"What's going on?" Van demanded as he exited his bedchamber. He had left Hitomi to wait in the confinements of his room, as it was the safest part of the palace. He heard yelling… he ran down the steps and through to a corridor where he saw that Salvador was being held down by two guards.

"Let go of him! What are you doing?" Van was furious, his most trusted subject, being treated ridiculously by his guards without directly consulting him.

Mericulus emerged from the end of the corridor hastily pulling up his long robes in order to reach Van as soon as possible.

"My liege," he began nervously, "we fear for your safety… this abomination… he…"

"Do not…!" yelled Salvador as some guards put a piece of cloth round his mouth. His head was bloody…

"Comectivus Salvador was the one who attempted to assassinate the Duke of Fried…" Mericulus said, shaking his head in shame.

"Salvador!" Van exclaimed, "You did not!"

Muffled yells came from Salvador's mouth as it moved erratically under the cloth.

"Let him speak!"

The guards gave a blank look at Lord Van, they were as unresponsive as the castle walls.

"Did you not hear me?" Van was outraged, "Listen to your king, and the heavens will give you mercy! Let the man speak!"

The guards let Salvador fall to the ground on his knees. His hands were tied by strong rope so his resistance was not a threat. One of the guards reluctantly pulled off the cloth that was tightened around his face.

"I did not try to kill the Duke of Fried! Think logically my King, what reason-"

"Nonsense!" Mericulus interrupted, "We found the arrows in his bedchamber, we have two witnesses and a dead subject that flung himself in front of Duke Chid. My Lord, he tried to kill the child!"

"I would never, my Lord, you must realise…" Salvador said desperately, as maroon blood trickled from the side of his face. His eyes were wide, his expression full of anxiety and pain.

"Hush!" Mericulus said angrily, "You try to defend yourself when you are clearly in the wrong. My Lord… you must observe the evidence…"

"Salvador… you could not have…" Van begun… he could not believe this… He trusted Salvador almost much as he did Balgus… and here Salvador was, being charged with an assassination attempt on one of Fanelia's closest allies.

"Lord I would never! I would never disgrace you like that!" Salvador was hesitant as Mericulus glanced viciously at him.

"Lord, do not let him play you as a fool…"

"Mericulus always envied me, my Lord! This is just a way to get closer to you! He mocks you-"

"Lord you must realise, he speaks the words of a devilish kind… When he, he was the one who first advised you for marriage? No, he was more conscious of getting Duke Chid into the castle walls when he arranged the date of the Ball with the Princess of Asturia…"

"My Lord Van! Do not listen to him!" The guards gave another look to Van, but this time they awaited his orders… as Salvador continued pleading his innocence and Mericulus kept spouting evidence, Van's head was spinning in confusion. All this disaster was happening, the nobles were stuck in Fanelia with hardly any means to get home, one of the most respected advisers, Salvador was accused guilty of treason, and the Duke of Chid's life was under threat. His feelings and thoughts conflicted as he tried to force himself to think as rationally as possible. As Mericulus pressured him to act, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Get him out of my sight." Van said emotionlessly. In actuality, it pained him to see Salvador scream in pain as the guards kicked him and wrapped the cloth around his face again. "And do not hurt him."

Mericulus nodded approvingly, "It will take no time at all for the jury and yourself, my lord, to see that Salvador is surely a traitor. You have made a wise choice, my lord… I bid you farewell for now for I must begin preparations for the trial."

Mericulus exited as Van stood there, watching his subject get dragged away. As he thought about his decision, he was filled with uncertainty and shock. Given the 'evidence,' Salvador was a prime suspect… but was this right? Salvador had always been loyal. However, there would be much speculation among the nobles who feared for their safety after last night's events. To keep the guests content and feeling safer, Salvador would have to be kept under arrest until the nobles were to return home. Van could feel his body tightening as he tensed at the idea Salvador would be kept as a prisoner under a King he had served so faithfully until the very end… but what else could he do? Allen for sure, would object to his inability to act in the interests of his Kingdom and in the interests of Allen's son, Duke Chid. Salvador would have to understand that he was doing what was best for the Kingdom, and bear some burden until he was set free, that is, if he was innocent. Then it struck him – what if Salvador was indeed, guilty? He could not believe it, he really could not. Salvador was difficult to live with at times, but an important asset to the kingdom. He managed royal finances, organised events… he was one of the most high-ranking officials of his day… what incentive would he have to kill Chid? Van closed his eyes forcefully, as he tried to calm himself… Salvador meant much to him. As the King of Fanelia whose subjects seemed alienated from him, he had finally found a subject he could truly consult, yet Salvador's reward was to be a humiliating dismissal. Van's uneasy heart felt heavy with disappointment and dispute.

"Van!" called a light, heavenly voice. It was Milerna, she had woken up early and had much fun gossiping with some of the ladies in waiting about Dryden in a bedchamber she shared with some of her friends. She was most pleased, for they showed some jealousy over her 'love' affair, if that was the proper term to describe her relationship with Dryden, and they had told her how lucky she was to have him so interested in her. She had learnt that as much as Dryden was much desired for his dashing good lucks, huge intelligence and extreme bags of wealth, he apparently had manifested a habit of charity over the years and was now known as "The Heart and Sacks of Gold."

Van turned to Milerna, who was dressed in a flirtatious dress in the latest fashion from the Kingdom of Zuriel. "How are you feeling? How is Hitomi? I am so keen to see her again. Is she alright, though?"

"Hitomi's well. I am fine. How is Chid?" Van said, holding a tray of food. Milerna glanced at it with some entertainment, as Van was obviously catering for his beloved Hitomi who had returned the night before.

"He is fine. He and Allen, as well as I, am dealing well with last night. Chid is young, but he is a strong and fine Duke now. He can react well to such disasters." Milerna said proudly and persuasively.

"That is good to hear." Van continued walking.

"Van… please wait. I also have an important thing to tell you."

"Can it wait?"

"Van, this is very important."

Van nodded in allowing her to continue.

"Allen," Milerna began, her voice tinged with some spite as she said his name, "has contacted only some families' kingdoms and unfortunately, many nobles do not have a means of getting home for a few more days."

"I heard about that from Mericulus earlier. We have already given them permission for an elongated stay," confirmed Van.

"Yes…" Milerna said stressfully. "Apparently there are some guymelefs stationed at certain areas that will not allow any suspicious characters through, and that includes any nobles. Apparently there have been many assassination attempts on rulers lately, including my own father. It's a conspiracy!"

"Yes… I've heard that also," Van seemed concerned. "Well, that is fine, they can stay. Are you returning to Asturia though?"

"I would… but I would prefer to stay here and help you with things. My father will be very much so annoyed, especially with such danger lurking around, but I have sent a telegram. Yet, Asturia is in a good position with all countries and so I should be safe... I will try to keep low profile in case anyone decides to take me as a hostage!" she laughed, "But people have mistaken me as a lady in waiting for you! Gosh, it's nice when people think I am as young as you! But yes… It is Chid they are after… and Allen and I shall watch him closely." she said.

"Milerna, you must return to where it is safe… A life was lost last night!" Van said anxiously.

"Hah, Lord Van, you amuse me. Do you not remember when I was with all of you when confronting the Zaibach Empire? I can surely take care of myself. Besides if anything as such happens again, heavens forbid… I shall ensure that my medical abilities will be put to good use. Besides," she said rather naively, and then blushing, she continued, "I heard that Dryden is coming?"

"Thank you Milerna, you are a great friend indeed." Van paused, "Although I would prefer, for your safety's sake that you should return home, your decision is very much appreciated. My guards shall be put on full watch to ensure your safety. And yes, Lord Dryden has reacted exceptionally quickly and is coming to aid nobles in returning home." Although, I am pretty sure it is an excuse to see Milerna, Van thought to himself.

Milerna smiled, "Yes, he really made an effort to make himself a better man, has he not?"

"You must be glad." Van gave a brief smile, "Now, if you may excuse me, I am going to find Hitomi."

"Of course." Milerna replied, "Make sure you tell her I am dying to see her again!"

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Meeting of Rivals**

**Author's Note: **PHEW! I just finished planning the next chapters, and I'm quite excited about where the plot is going. There's only one thing I can't decide… whether to conclude the romance between Milerna with Allen OR Dryden, leave people hanging or what? Suggestions would be greatly appreciated! I might decide to follow XD or I might not, just to shock you. I have no idea yet though, honestly! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story at the moment. Although I'm not much of an Englishy person (especially as I don't do it as a subject anymore XD) I am finding it quite fun to write, and I'm definitely going to write some more fan fiction (if you all don't mind). I've also got some ideas from this story (as well as studying 16th Century France for history) for an original manga (yes, I'm sort of an amateur artist ;;; http/yinsey. ) and may consider doing some fan art to go with the fic. Anyway, loving all your reviews Some of them have been very constructive and interesting. Many thanks to Kowa, who's been writing many and wonderful reviews! Thank you and a big "cheers" to anyone who has put this story on alert or favourite so nice of you!


	14. The Meeting of Rivals

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Meeting of Rivals**

It was just before noon, and Hitomi was wandering through the halls of Fanelia's beautiful palace. As much as she loved seeing Merle again, she had unconsciously abandoned the feline-girl to explore on her own. Van had told her to stay put with Merle, but Hitomi did not see any real problem in being slightly disobedient. There were many guards out on watch anyway, so danger was not probable.

A figure walked past. It was small and hunched. He stopped and gave a look to Hitomi. Amused, he gave a smile and Hitomi responded with one also. He disappeared down the hallway.

Soon, ladies awoke from their chambers. Hitomi was confused as she saw such pretty young women emerge from rooms all along the corridor. They were gorgeously dressed, whilst Hitomi settled for her cleaned, yet very plain clothes she was wearing the night before. They began twittering amongst each other, she could hear them squealing as they opened little boxes full of pretty jewels and a little card of somesort that looked like an invitation. When they noticed her prescience, they stared at her curiously. Some seemed quite tired, but then suddenly livened up as if they had become excited upon seeing her. Confused, Hitomi began walking away.

"Wait!"

Hitomi stopped. She turned to have a look at a slim, attractive in an odd way, brown haired girl with dark eyes. She was dressed in clothes Hitomi could imagine a princess like Milerna would wear.

"Are you a maid?"

"No," Hitomi blushed.

"Then it is true."

Hitomi looked bothered by this statement. The lady and her friends began whispering amongst themselves again. "You are… the peasant girl Lord Van found in the woods last night! The one he knew from years ago!"

"How… how do you know?" Hitomi queried worryingly. They ignored her response this time.

"Childhood best friends," said another, "I heard that she was ashamed to be in the prescience of a King that she ran away!"

"Does he love her?" asked another.

They were speaking in a way that was not discreet at all. They were tactless for such 'proper' ladies in waiting.

There were about a dozen of them, all murmuring comments to each other to embarrass Hitomi, as if she was not there. They had addressed her just so that they got her attention so she could hear them gossip about her! Hitomi said nothing as another lady began to talk, "I doubt it. Look at her clothes! If he loved her, surely he would have dressed her more appropriately."

"Very unattractive, I daresay," exclaimed another.

"What messy hair too," giggled a smaller one.

"Pathetic," exclaimed a commanding, yet frivolous voice. All the ladies turned, "it's a daughter of Kamanyak!" said one. From the corridor came a very stunning young girl. It was Lady Sanye of Kamanyak. She looked slightly younger than Hitomi, her height being much less. She was elegantly poised, and her hair was a deep, stunning auburn. It was fiery and passionate, and her green silken dress displayed her well proportioned figure as well as a gentle impression of well shaped cleavage. The dramatic emerald colour of the silk emphasised her strikingly superb red hair. She had a pert aura about her, and her eyes were bold, yet laced with mystery. Her voice was clear, and she began talking again, "Do you not know? People say she is from the Mystic Moon. The girl who can tell fortunes." The others gasped hysterically and gave suspicious looks towards Hitomi. "What is her relationship with Lord Van then?" questioned a quite large girl.

"Hmph." Sanye said dismissingly, "Ignorance never does a lady well. I tell you, he used her in fighting the Great Empire itself."

The group whispered at the mention of the Zaibach Empire. Hitomi felt over-patronised and began walking away. She froze, unable to speak as her mind went blank. What were all these girls doing her? She did not understand at all.

"Fear not, a very non-plausable rival for the King's heart. I once heard from a butcher's son that the Princess of Asturia herself mistook her for a maid. I see no difference now, four years later." Many laughed in reply.

Hitomi was not going to stand for this… she opened her mouth to speak, but the overwhelming size of the group who looked at her with mocking eyes, made her feel ashamed of herself. She turned and ran as the bunch ridiculed her from a distance.

Hitomi began sobbing. Few tears trickled down her face. Why? Why were all these ladies residing in Van's household? Not only that, how did they know about her? Was it true, to Van, she was then just a fighting tool? Surely not… he had embraced her earlier in his bedchamber. She questioned her caving into those unkind comments, and then sighed to herself. She stopped running, and allowed herself to fall on the floor. She was probably over-tired and thus, why she felt so insecure. Van loved her, she was sure of it. Then… she wondered… why were these women so interested in Van anyway? Why were they even here?

Why was she even here? She could really not remember a thing. All that was in her head that remained from her vision on her last night on the Mystic Moon were the images of infernos rising high into the sky. Right now, with her feelings slightly hurt, she could not even bear to allow her mind to slip into thinking about visions. This was all too sudden, all too strange. Why was she in Gaea, again?

"Hitomi!" called Van, "Where were you?"

He seemed angry, but relieved at the same time. He had searched the entire palace looking for her, dropped the tray of lunch clumsily as he ran up every staircase possible, had been horded by a bunch of keen ladies of waiting and even admonished a very confused Merle who was honestly trying her best to look after Hitomi. Confronting her like a protective older brother, he placed his hand on her shoulder as her back faced him as she was looking through one of the castle windows. She seemed saddened by his touch as her body slumped. She turned to him, her eyes slightly watery. She was confused, tired, hungry and her body ached. She had bruises from the night before and she felt completely useless, and ugly. She felt wretched and angry at herself for allowing other people's comments to affect her. But it was true, why on earth would Van choose such a boyish, disgustingly unladylike girl like her over the fine daughter of Kamanyo or whatever?

"Hitomi?" Van said questioning. Hitomi knew that this was his way of asking "What was the matter?" but she turned away from him, shoving off his hand. Van felt the poor girl was probably tired and did not want to be reminded of last night, but he felt it was necessary to address her feelings. Distraught, Van tried once more, "Is there something bothering you?"

Hitomi opened her mouth to speak, but her mouth was dry. Sucking the air gently, she then murmured her reply, "Who are all those girls?"

"What girls?" Van responded. He had completely forgotten about the ball in all this disaster.

"Nevermind." Hitomi shook off a frown and forced a light smile. Then it clicked. Van smiled, "Those ladies in waiting? They came to show themselves off as potential suitors!" he said it, attempting to be humorous as if it was obvious their attempts were futile. Hitomi got the wrong impression and moved away from him. "Oh…" she said sadly. Her eyes looked to the floor and Van felt awkward. He tried to say some words to rectify the situation but his mind was boggled to how to say it. With that, Hitomi ran off once more.

"I'm always running!" Hitomi thought to herself, "Why am I always running?"

Impact. She hit something.

Landing on the floor on her bottom, Hitomi looked up. It was that girl again, the girl with fiercely red hair.

"So, it is the little maid again," gave the mocking greeting from Sanye.

"My name is Hitomi."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not realise that I did not make my introduction and that is why you did not address me as you should have, little maid. I am, actually Sanye Valroy De Moix, the third daughter of Kamanyak, one of the most highly desirable ladies in waiting. Most people call me the 'Red Haired Beauty,' but I guess, as I am feeling quite kind, I shall allow you fewer words to ease your simple mind and you may address me as merely your 'lady'," Sanye said haughtily with an empowering smile.

"My lady," Hitomi replied politely. She was far too timid to think up a witty comeback, and did not want to ruin Van's chances of finding a 'suitable wife,' if that was his true intention. She felt her hand quiver at the thought of it, but for Van's sake, she would be nice to his guest.

"How very civil," Sanye was amused, "I thought you might act less courteous to me since I am, of course, the leading candidate for marriage to our well known, very handsome King of Fanelia."

"Van…" Hitomi said quietly.

Sanye caught onto the informality and felt a tinge of jealousy, "Not even fit to be a maid! You know no manners that are required in a sophisticated court such as Fanelia. You should address him as your Grace! Pah, now, if you excuse me, I shall attend to my toiletries, little maid."

With that, she carried herself off in a neat walk, and disappeared at a turn in the corridor.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Fourteen: Becoming a Lady**


	15. Becoming a Lady

**Hikaru**

**Chapter Fourteen: Becoming a Lady**

Hitomi had not talked to Van for some few hours. She had been avoiding him, because she felt at much discomfort with the situation, however vague it was, at hand. She felt fooled by his embrace and fooled by their promise of keeping loyal to one another that they had made four years ago. Van was not like how she remembered, in fact, since when was he interested in that type of regal, upper-class woman? She thought of Sanye, and the strikingly wondrous hair she possessed, so rich and auburn that even Hitomi, felt some measure of jealousy. Was she really a green-eyed monster? She wondered herself, as she looked to her knees. She was sitting on the floor on the side of the palace library, surrounded by books. It reminded her of Dryden, of the memories she had when she was learning about Allen's father from the journal he kept over the years. Allen… she wondered how he was doing. She kept thinking to herself as she looked at her bruised leg, disgusted by her boyishness. Even though she had grown her hair, she felt she never could capture the dainty, elegant image of her grandma. Sighing, she sat and raised her head to look at the ceiling. Why was she even there? Instinctively, she clasped her hand over her chest feeling for her amulet. It struck her, she did not possess it! For four years, it had been under the possession of Van. Guiltily she looked to the floor… surely, Van was not being disloyal... he had even got a miniature painting composed of her! Maybe she was assuming too much?

"Hitomi!" cried a familiar voice. Hitomi got up as she looked towards the door. There stood the ever so beautiful, ever so gorgeous Milerna, the vibrant, energetic Princess of Asturia who captured the heart of many. Why could she not be like Milerna? Though Hitomi seemed not to respond, Milerna was full of joy to see Hitomi again. She ran up and threw her hands across Hitomi, clutching her tight. "Hitomi! I missed you so much!" Milerna was ecstatic, she had so much to tell Hitomi. Sure, Hitomi had made mistakes in the past, but had always been a person she could truly express her thoughts to… Eires would never understand her problems like Hitomi could. "I need to tell you so much!"

As Milerna let go, Hitomi gave a reply of a light smile, "You look as pretty as I remembered you." Milerna, on the other hand, looked slightly disappointed as she examined Hitomi. Hitomi blushed as she saw Milerna's eyes widen at the sight of her bruises.

"Hitomi… you look… taller," Milerna commented.

"Thanks," Hitomi replied., feeling lower.

"Well, anyway, I guess you must be over-elated you are back in Gaea again! We have all been waiting for your return. Van was losing hope, you know."

That is probably why he was finding a new woman, thought Hitomi, "Yes…"

"So you must be excited about the evening dances? You must be ever so excited, your first, well almost-proper-ball in Gaea! Talk about a welcome back party!"

"A ball? For me?" Hitomi felt wanted again.

"Well… for the guests, really… they have been stranded here and we want to cheer them up. You must have heard about all the events that occurred?"

"Merle mentioned a disaster but didn't tell me much else…" Hitomi answered.

"Oh… really? Van told you nothing?"

Hitomi unhappily shook her head.

"Oh… well, you see… Van has been sort of, well for diplomacy's sake, looking for a wife…" Milerna began nervously, trying to ensure Hitomi did not get the wrong idea.

"A wife?" Hitomi said despondently.

"Well, it's not really like that, we kind of imposed it without him wanting… because with all the kingdoms and things… it's his duty… anyway… we organised a ball for the candidates that took place yesterday evening…"

Hitomi nodded with superficial agreement to allow her to continue.

"Prince, I mean Duke, Chid was almost assassinated the other night…"

"That's terrible!" Hitomi responded in shock, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, but another life was taken. Although Mericulus has assured me the culprit has been caught, I'm still nervous! There are many ladies and their fathers, mothers and so on left over with no means to get home because the assassin set fire to their transportation as well as parts of the palace…" Milerna murmured desolately.

"Oh… then why are you having another ball, if it is so dangerous?" Hitomi questioned.

"It will just be for the ladies and Van, as well as a handful of subjects. I felt sorry for all these royals stranded in Fanelia so I thought, why not arrange for some dances so they do not get bored? Also, Van has manifested a bad reputation as he was not present for much of the ball, and so the ladies missed out,"

Hitomi gave a guilty expression

"Oh please, do not be dismayed! It was not your fault, Van was simply not interested and ran off somewhere. However… the Daughters of Kamanyak seemed very interested in him… sorry, that is besides the point… I mean, it is harmless, because Van does not have a liking for any of them, or any of them in particular. This will just recover his reputation a bit, and ensure our guests do not start feeling neglected. Also, what are the chances of more disasters in a row? Besides, Allen will be keeping a firm eye on Chid," Milerna said rather naively.

Hitomi nodded again, but rather miserably. A ball? Hitomi would just look ridiculous compared to that girl she had met with red hair. It would just make clearer what Van was missing out on.

"Oh, Van does not know, I have not told him yet. I left an invitation in all guest rooms for all of the ladies, as well as a gift. Why did you not get yours?" Milerna asked, "You were staying with Merle right?"

"Um…" Hitomi stuttered and flushed a bright pink, what would Milerna think if she told her she had stayed in Van's own royal bedchamber? "I might of missed it?"

Milerna gave a smile and gave a little pirouette, "Isn't this room lovely?"

Hitomi was glad of this tangent and gave an expression of agreement, "it is indeed."

"It reminds me of Dryden. He is coming to the dance also tonight, you know? I am so certain you shall all enjoy it! Full security will be there, I swear on the Crown of Asturia!"

"Yes… but I do not have anything to…"

"…Wear? I was waiting for you to say that. Now, although Van has a liking for you,"

"Just a liking?" Hitomi thought. Milerna continued, "I think he's oblivious to how beautiful a lady you have the potential to be. You have gotten quite pretty, but you are a wreck. Not to mention, look at those disgusting bruises. I need to sort you out seriously! I do not just mean wearing one of my old clothes… I think we need an appointment with a tailor. He's very fast, you know? My dear, Hitomi, you do look so worried. I will make a lady of you yet and you shall stand out like a gorgeous emerald jewel in a meadow of plain corn!"

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter Fifteen: The Cost of Beauty**

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all your reviews. It's really kind of you to take the time to read my story and I hope it's not disappointing you! Make sure you keep looking out for chapters!


End file.
